Young Blood
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: This is the story of Yuzu Usui, the only daughter of Karin and Kenta Usui and the only one of their children to be a vampire. Follow her through her adventures.
1. My Name is Usui Yuzu

Title: Young Blood

Author:SassyTomboy0023

Summary: This is the story of Yuzu Usui, the only daughter of Karin and Kenta Usui and the only one of their children to be a vampire. Follow her through her adventures.

Disclaimer: i do not own karin..but if I did, the series wouldn't have ended so soon!

* * *

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! CRACK!

The sound of a tight fist slamming down on the poor alarm clock as it broke under the shher weight. Under the orange and lime-green covers, a young girl squirmed restlessly until a young girl's head popped out from under the comforter. The girl crawled out from her bed and stalked over to full-length mirror on her wall. There in the mirror stood a girl clad in orange pajama pants along with an oversized limegreen shirt. The girl had shoulder length dark blond hair and weary golden eyes blinked tiredly back at her. She trudged her way out of the room, grabbing her school uniform with her. As she headed down the hall, her keen ears picked up the sound of a door shutting and footsteps sounding down the hall.

The girl looked up swiftly, all previous tiredness gone as she eyes her older brother suspiciously. He kept his eyes trained to the door ahead of him and eyed his little sister before smirking arrogantly. As his siter walked over to him calmly she was alsmost past him and half-way to the bathroom dorr when he suddenly hgrabbed the back of her shirt collar and slammed her to the side into the wall as he made a run for it. He smirked amusingly as he heard his sisiter shout from behind him.

"Nii-chan you jerk!" she yelled indigently as she raced after him. He was laughing to himse;f when he was only inches to the door when he was uddnely thrown to the floor as a weight pounced on his back.

"Grrr! Yuzu! Get off!" he yelled at his little sister.

"Gomen Nii-chan" she sang as she leaped off his back and promptly slammed the door in his face and locked it.

She grabbed a brush and had just started briushing her golden locks when she heard her brother yell through the door.

"Damn Blood-sucker!"

"Baka Nii-Chan! That's Blood-**maker**! Get it right!" she yelled back.

"Stupid Nii-chan", she mumbeld to her self as she started brushhing her teeth. As she washed her motuth out she smiled at the mirror, showing off two sparling white fangs.

Hello! My name is Usui Yuzu, daughter of Usui Kenta and Karin. And you heard right. I'm a vampire.

An: Well that's the first chapter! please review or I won't update! And yes, I took the name Yuzu from bleach but I always thought it was such a cute name so I thought it's be cool if Karin named her daughter that!


	2. Meeting The Family

* * *

Title: Young Blood

Author:SassyTomboy0023

Summary: This is the story of Yuzu Usui, the only daughter of Karin and Kenta Usui and the only one of their children to be a vampire. Follow her through her adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin...but if I did, the series wouldn't have ended so soon!

* * *

As I bounded own the stairs, I tripped over something and would've crashed down the stairs but my momentum and six years of gymnastics kicked in at that moment. I landed on my hands on the second to last step and did a handspring onto the stable wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs, scar-free. I looked up to see what I had tripped over and I felt my blood increase drastically. It was my jerk of an older brother, Sachio.

"What's the big idea Onii-chan??" I asked indigently.

"What's the matter? You caught yourself." he stated tauntingly as he amde his way down the stairs.

I glared at the back of his head and follwed him into the kitchen. Big brother Sachio was always like this. on't ask my why. I don't really want to know. As i came into the kitchen I looked around at my family. My Mama, Karin, was at the counter making her fabulous bento luches. She wore a casual dress with an apron over it. As I looked at her I couldn't help but think of all the times I envied Mama because of the beautiful shade of her hair. it was a beautiful purple shade while mine seemed to be a yellow color just a shade lighter than my Papa's. At the mention of Papa I looked over at him. My Papa, Kenta, was seated at the table along with all three of my brothers. Papa was dressed a suit with his briefcase by him, eating Mama's breakfast. I looked beside Papa to see my eldest brother, Taji, who was five years my senior which made him a senior in high school. He had dark hair like Mama and had a hair style much like our Occhan Ren. He had Mama's eyes as well. Currently he wore a smirk on his face as he spoke on his cellphone.

"Yeah, okay, see ya at school Aion," he replied flirtatiously. He hung up the phone and began to push the buttons at a rapid speed rate and held it to his ear.

"Hey Miyoko, wanna meet before school," he asked suggestively.

I sweatdropped. And apparantly, according to Mama's stories, he shares Occhan's attitude towards women as well. Then there was my second oldest brother, Sachio, the one who tripped me and was now smirking at me arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. What a jerk. Sachio was my senior by three years which made him a sophmore in high school. He had spikey blond hair and had the eyes of Papa, which probably made him seem more menacing than I would've liked. Then I turned my attention to my last brother Ken, was my elder by ten minutes which put him in my class as well. He had a lighter shade of yellow-colored hair like mine and his was a flat style as well, but was cut shorter than Taji's. He had eyes Mama's eyes as well. He smiled at as he finsihed up hbhis breakfast and gotr up from his chair to greet me.

"Morning Yu-Chan," he said as he went up to Mam and poicked up his bento and slipped it into his bookbag. I followed suit and put my box luch in my bag as well. As I was about to follow Ken out the door, I felt a hand clapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mama smiling down on my as she held out a couple rice balls out to me. I smiled and thanked her as I grabbed them.

"Arigato Mama, we're going now," I said and followed my twin out the door.

Ken was already ahead of me so I had to run a bit to catch up to him but slowed my pace down when I was at his side.

"I saw the stunt Aniki pulled today, but your form was awesome. I'd give it a ten!", Ken exclaimed as he smiled at me.

"Arigato, I just hope I can do as well int he tournament.." I trailed off worriedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." Ken reassured me.

We smiled at eachother but frozw ehen we hear a bell sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE LATE!!" we screamed in unison as we raced to our school.

Just great. Just what I need. Another detention.

* * *

AN: sorry it's so short. this was just a filler for the next chapter which will be much longer, I promise.


End file.
